


Princess, they call her.

by thelittlestdove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestdove/pseuds/thelittlestdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess, they call her. Not to her face. And never in truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, they call her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first ficlet/drabble. I might continue this as a series. Three more days till season 4! :)

Princess, they call her.

She knows though, that it is an honorific. She feels their eyes follow her as they whisper behind their hardened hands about how Quentyn is stronger, Quentyn is charming, Quentyn will be far better than she could ever be, she with her wanton legs and that smile that could get slowly kill a man.

They do not see that the sun, while life giving, can also harshly beat down. A man can run, but he cannot hide from the wrath of warmth. And one day, she will stay to watch them burn.

 

And like it or not, Princess they will call her.


End file.
